If Lily had chosen Severus
by MavinForLife
Summary: prompt for a contest. Basically what I think would happen if Lily had chose Severus over James.
1. Chapter 1

9. What if Lily chose Snape over James?

Lily smiled down at the little bundle in her arms. She couldn't help but, remember how the little boy in her arms came to be. She remembered back in fifth year when Severus had accidentally called her a mudblood. It was all James Potter's fault. He had taunted Severus until the point where he got so angry he wasn't thinking straight. Lily remembered being mad at Severus. She was ready to end their friendship right then and there but, she had overheard a conversation later on in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black had slipped this potion to Severus making him not act like himself. Lily had promptly left the common room, even though it was after hours, and headed straight for the Dungeons.

Lily remembered begging the statue to get Severus and when it finally stopped calling her a mudblood and hissing at her it went to get the Slytherin boy. As soon as she had seen him she raced into his arm hugging him tightly. She explained all about what Sirius and James did and if the look on Severus's face could kill, a few painting would not be living right now. She remembered how Severus held her close as if his life depended on her and little did she know, it did. Severus had been heading down the wrong path for a while. He first started going down there with the call of power but, only Lily could pull him back. She was his life and his love. After that night, Lily was glued more firmly to Severus making sure Sirius Black and James Potter stayed away from him. She didn't mind Remus Lupin since he only followed James and Sirius.

A few months after the whole ordeal, Severus finally got the courage to ask Lily out and to his surprised she said yes. He had smiled so wide and hugged her so tight and Lily had never seen Severus so happy in the years she knew him. Severus would take her on little dates to Hogsmeade and buy her silly little things like roses and even a teddy bear. She was so happy to see him like this. Even before the 'mudblood' thing happen, Severus had always seemed in a sour mood and would always had his head in an unmarked potions book. She was so happy to see him smile and be happy to do things. Lily never took advantage over him though. She would never do that to Severus.

The following years went the same. Severus would hold her books for her and her hand. James would ask her out and try to get her away from Severus. She had even become friends with Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy before the latter graduated. In their seventh year, Severus proposed to her and she had cried and nodded her head yes. She didn't think she could see him any happier. Well until a few years later when she had their son. Severus was so nervous and excited to hold him. It made Lily smile fondly down at the child in her arms again.

The baby had his father's face structure and hair but, had her eyes. All in all, Lily was happy with her baby and wouldn't change him for the world. She was worried though. Dumbledore told them that there was a prophecy involving their son and Voldemort. Lily didn't know if she should believe the old goat or not. He had come to Lily a couple years ago about a marriage contract between her and James but, Lily called him a bluff since she was already married to Severus and she wasn't a pureblood. Severus had even told her about Voldemort. Lily didn't approve of her husband working for the snake but, if it kept her baby safe she wasn't going to complain.

Lily was pulled from her thoughts when arms wrapped around her waist and the familiar scent of her husband filled her senses. She smiled softly leaning back against his chest. "How are you my love? You have been standing her for an hour" He asked softly and Lily could hear the concern in his voice. "I'm fine love. I was rocking Hadrian to sleep" She whispered softly to him. She felt him slip around her and take the little baby from her. She watched as he laid the baby in his crib and tucks him in. She smiled softly but, it quickly dropped when she remembered where he was this whole time.

Severus pulled her into the hallway and to their bedroom to talk. "What did he say Sev? Is he going to hurt Hadrian?" She asked frightened for their baby. Severus shook his head walking to her and brushed her hair back from her face holding her cheeks. "He does not want to hurt him. He wants to train him though." Lily went to say something but Severus shushed her. "Shhh he wants to make sure he is fully protected against Dumbledore. He wants me to spy too. He said he will not hurt either of us as long as we comply love" Severus explained wiping the small tears that escaped his wife's eyes with his thumbs. Lily nodded leaning into Severus's chest as tears start to stream down her cheeks.

Severus comforted his crying wife and kissed her head softly. "He said we could be there... He also said you could tell him how far to take it" He whispered gently stroking her fiery hair. Lily nodded and held onto him tighter. "If it protects him, I'll let him train him. He will not push it too far. And he better keep that snake of his away from Hadrian" She said firmly to him finally done crying and now ready to set her terms. Severus nodded smiling softly at her "I will tell him of your terms and I'm sure he will understand. He won't hurt you either." Severus whispered stroking her cheek. Lily bit her lip remembering how the Daily Prophet said that Voldemort wanted to kill all Muggleborn.

Severus shook his head already knowing what she was thinking and caressed her cheek gently. "It's not true love. Dumbledore lied. I met with Tom and he said he doesn't want to kill them, He wants to bring them into the Wizarding world so they can learn our customs and traditions" He said to her, using the name Tom instead of Voldemort because he didn't want death eaters showing up at his house and around his son just yet.

Speaking of son, the young child began to wail and Lily quickly went down the hall to him. Leaving Severus smiling fondly behind her. Severus couldn't help but, wonder what the world would be like if Lily hadn't come to him after he called her a mudblood.


	2. AN!

Hey guys!

I know many of you would like for me to continue this one shot and maybe make it a two shot or maybe story even but, I would not know where to start. I know for a fact that I don't want to write about Severus and Lily's time at Hogwarts because I was never fond of that time era in the regular era because it just didn't seem entertaining as it sort of played out in the regular era with Harry and Ginny. It was just overkill that Harry looked like James and married a red head like his father. It just didn't sit right with me. It made me upset really. Its another reason why I don't like Harry and Ginny together. I don't ship cannon if you guys haven't notice!

Anyways, Where would you guys like me to start in the second part? I'll list a few below and you guys can tell me in the comments!:

Option 1: Starts when Harry is eight and he is training with Tom and starts getting very close to the older man. Severus still gets bullied by James who still wants Lily. Lily is content with life now trusting Tom.

Option 2: Starts when Harry is eleven and he is nervous to go to Hogwarts because all he has ever known is the Riddle Mansion and Tom. Lily is on edge because Harry is going off to Hogwarts where James is the DADA teacher and Dumbledore keeps a close eye on him.

Option 3: Starts a few months after the first part and its Harry officially meeting Tom and the other death eaters. And Severus almost gets poisoned but, is saved by Remus and Sirius and James get really pissed at him.

Option 4: You guys tell me where to start c:

Another thing I would like to plan out is the pairings! because they are like the best thing about fanfiction! The main one of course is Severus and Lily and Another big one is Harry and Tom. But, its up to you guys if you want Harry/Tom to be a romantic relationship or like mentor/student relationship. Other pairings I was thinking about:

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Luna

Harry/Draco

Remus/Sirius (One sided where Remus loves Sirius but, all Sirius does is break his heart)

Remus/Fenrir

Remus/OC

One last thing that I would like to do is reply to your comments because they are ALL positive and its like the first time in forever that all the comments have been positive about my work.

Garrett: True. If only book Lily was as smart as this Lily and the Fred would still be alive!

Daniel6: I feel your pain.. I feel it!

anotherboarduser: WOAH! Your comment is the reason I want to continue this! You opened my mind to all of these ideas that I haven't really thought of and its actually making me excited to do this story! I just wrote this as a story prompt and your comment opened my mind to things I didn't think of when I was writing it! I love you!

cassy1994: Thank you for you encouraging! It means a lot c:

rainbowspring: It is an interesting take because I have read so many fanfictions about Harry being dark or AU's where Severus is his father and they are always so interesting!

Sakura Lisel: You are amazing! I promise I will try to make James and Sirius pay for what they have put Severus, Lily, and Harry (eventually) through.

Thats it for now! Thank you for reading and I hope you all are happy that I have decided to continue this one shot. I hope to hear your opinions on what I should do with it and I will try to make your fantasies come true!

- Courtney.


End file.
